family_guy_the_quest_for_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The True Fan Challenge/@comment-173.170.176.237-20150915184255
Ok, I'm fuming. TinyCo has pulled the bait and switch. I know this kind of post may belong in the complaints area; however, I emplore you to let this post stand here. I've remained somewhat silent and passive but cannot bite my tongue any longer. Here's the tasks: Complete the following in 24 hours: 1) Defeat Mecha Astley 4 times 2) Have Greased Up Deaf Guy Touch All of the Candy (Requires Mort and Greased Up Deaf Guy) 3) Do the PeterPalooza Encore Again 4) Do 2 Dance Sideshows Here's my problem: This is blatant money grab / pay-to-win tactic and NOT a challenge! Facts: 1) 4 hr cool down timer that cannot be sped up times 3 times in between attacks = 12 hrs. 2) Action required to hit Mecha Astley = 4 hrs for a single attack 3) Even if the conditions were perfect and you started the quest with the mecha @ level 1, you'd still have to pay clams to speed up the final attack. _______________________________________________________ Breakdown for Perfect Conditions: Timer: >0:00 1) Attack Mecha Astley at Level 1 (2 hearts) - 4 hrs - Requires any 1 character. Before clearing the checkmark, trigger the event allowing the first hit to count at the beginning of the 24 hr period Timer: 4:00 2) 2nd Attack on Mecha Astely at Level 2 (3 hearts) - 4 hrs - Requires any 2 characters or Wierd Al by himself (if purchased) - Followed by subsequent cooldown timer - 4 hrs Timer: 12:00 3) 3rd Attack on Mecha Astley at Level 3 (10 hearts) - 8 hrs - Requires at least two hits regardless of the combination of characters (Peter - 2, Rick - 2, Tricia - 2, Wierd Al - 3) as all combined = 9 health - Followed by subsequent cooldown timer - 4 hrs Timer: 24:00 4) Final Attack on Mecha Astley at Level 4 (16 hearts) - 8 hrs - Requires at least two hits regardless of the combination of characters (Peter - 2, Rick - 2, Tricia - 2, Wierd Al - 3) as all combined = 9 health Final Timer: 32:00 _______________________________________________________ As you can see, this is a pay-to-win scenario and no longer a challenge. So TinyCo's definition of "True Fan" is one who pays to win? This is beyond upsetting to me as I successfully completed the first 2 without use of clams only to be faced with this scenario. On top of that, as some like myself, may have also triggered it when it popped with Mecha Astely at Level 5 (20 hearts), it is impossible to complete. Now with only 2 days remaining, the likelihood of completion even with clams is difficult. If you haven't triggered it, you'd have to let Mecha Astley's timer run out completely and go through the 4 hr cooldown timer in order to set the conditions. For some this could be as much as 28 hours with only 48 hours remaining in the event. I've sent this info out to support requesting that they change it; however, I don't expect they will and will probably receive a pre-canned response after the event is over. Sigh. Just wanted everyone to know. Good luck.